Sleepless Nights
by MurderousPie
Summary: Sexy fluff I suppose, SebaCiel, cigarettes, modern day AU. I don't know what more anyone could want.


I suppose I should've added this before but this is mainly based off the relationship Ciel and Sebastian have in my RP on tumblr (I RP Sebastian, and my partner RP's Ciel). They've had a long ongoing relationship and that attributes to be why this is generally OOC I guess, since it's based on how we RP their relationship. This was done by request of my RP partner so that's also why. So yeah lol. Enjoy ^-^

* * *

"Pass me the lighter, will you?" Sebastian asked as he pulled a cigarette box from his jean pocket.

"Sure."

Ciel reached over from his spot on Sebastian's lap to the night stand nearby where the lighter rested. The two demons had been relaxing in bed together, Ciel's back laid comfortably against Sebastian's abdomen as he sat between his legs. Both of them had somehow come mostly undressed at one point or another, Ciel left in nothing but his black boxer briefs, and Sebastian left shirtless with only his dark wash jeans on, leaned in a sort of half sitting half laying down position with his shoulders propped up against the headboard. That was how most nights ended up for the two anyway, partially or completely undressed in each other's arms. That is, on the calmer nights when they _weren't _naked, hot, and sweaty, with their bodies pressed together in fits of passion. This was one of those less frequent nights but well appreciated nights when they just wanted to unwind in each other's embrace.

Ciel looked up a little at Sebastian as he handed him the lighter. Taking it from him the older demon ignited the lighter and lit the tip of the cigarette now held between his lips before tossing it on the bed. After a moment a thin line of smoke rose from the tip of the cigarette, the end shining red against his face as it burned. He took a small breath, letting it burn a little more as a small cloud of smoke pushed from his nose. With a smirk Ciel reached up and took the cigarette from Sebastian's lips, bringing it to his own. Sebastian gave a small chuckle as he watched the bluenette inhale the smoke deeply and blow it upwards against the demon's chest.

"Thanks." Ciel said after a moment.

"Don't mention it. Anything for a handsome reynard like yourself...Say, you come around here often?"

Ciel couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "Shutup." He coughed out, the laugh making him choke a little on the smoke. Once the coughing subsided he took another drag.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he enjoyed the burning sensation in his chest. Unlike a human, Ciel wasn't addicted to the nicotine of the cigarette. He was addicted to the burn of smoke in his lungs, and the sensation of watching the fog pool out from his lips and cloud before him. More than anything it passed the time, especially on sleepless nights. It seemed to release a lot of the stress he'd feel sometimes, although Sebastian was very good at taking care of that for him all on his own.

Sebastian watched his lover intently before Ciel brought the cigarette back up, placing it between his lips. Sebastian leaned back a little, taking a long drag himself. A moment later he turned his head to the side slightly and pushed the smoke in a thick stream through his lips, watching it slowly disappear into the air. He reached out and idly began to trace the contours of Ciel's body with his finger. His collarbones, the dip of his chest, the faint outline of his toned abdomen that was illuminated only by the dim moonlight peeking through the window.

The young demon gave a sigh of content as he enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian's smooth touch. After taking another small inhale Sebastian brought the cigarette back to Ciel, holding it to his lips for him between his thumb and forefinger. The bluenette took another deep inhale from the glowing cigarette, letting the warm smoke pool in his chest for a while. Watching Sebastian's face as smoke clouded around him made his mind stir in mild arousal.

"_So sexy..._" he thought to himself distractedly.

Sebastian moved the cigarette away and leaned down, pressing his lips to his lover's in unspoken desire.

Sometimes there wasn't a need for words between the two.

Ciel moved his hand up to Sebastian's hair, tangling his fingers in the raven strands as he kissed him back upside down. Sebastian allowed some of the smoke Ciel held to pool into his mouth which he inhaled, the rest escaping between their parted lips and rising up between them. Ciel moved up a little, pressing into the kiss more, slowly exhaling the rest of the smoke before using his tongue to smooth over the other's lips. After a few more quiet moments of their kiss Ciel pulled away a little.

"I love you." He said simply, lifting his gaze to the crimson eyes before him.

Sebastian's voice was teasing as he gently stroked the other's cheek, meeting his gaze back with a playful flash in his eyes. "Shutup." He snickered quietly before finding his lover's lips once again.


End file.
